leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Deshiba/Kalista for the niche support
Greetings fellow summoners, With the introduction of , there's a some supports that become more viable then they are now. This is especially true for melee tank supports that have Area of Effect Crowd Control (AoE CC) With the engage that provides, you don't really need a gap-closer to set up your cc. For me, there are 3 support champions that stand out on this front, all are melee and have AoE CC. Alistar My personal favorite: , he already has a massive engage in his tool belt and with Kalista's ultimate he becomes even more lethal. Starting from said ultimate you have a 1.5 second knock up, with another 1 second knockup out of , after that you can leisurely pick out a single target to send back into your team with . There's about 0 chance of the mad bull getting focused down due to , in fact, let them focus you, have them blow their cooldowns on the main tank while your team bursts down the singled out target. Nunu This might be less obvious, but goes quite well with Kalista. The increased movement and attack speed from will allow Kalista to dash more often and further, at any stage of the game. Between and there's little chance of a target escaping your clutches if they over commit. The best part of this lane set-up, the ultimate combination, with a 1.5 second knocking up dash, you can secure a position for . Even if people try to flash out, or interrupt your channel, the biggest damage has already been done. Some problems with is that outside his ult he only really has his snowball for trades. It's strong but it can't really save your carry, so you'll be forced to retreat when outnumbered. Thankfully, and will allow you to do so fairly easy. Another small issue is that Nunu has not been updated with the new jungle mobs. Galio One of the most niche supports out there, ever. works perfectly with Kalista, between , and you have a good amount of poke damage that can be followed up for a kill, if the opportunity arises. With you can either close distances to slowed foes, but better yet, save it for a tight spot when you just have to get out as soon as possible. And then there is the ultimates, if ever there was a support in need of a gap-closer like this, it would be the guardian. The knock-up gives enough time to move around a bit and set up a perfect spot for . And thank Rito, now you still have your flash to get out. A downside to is that his skills/passive are a tad outdated, and while does give a lot of MR and armor, it doesn't prevent any damage at all. If ever that rework on his passive gets implemented, I severely hope they will make bulwark a bit like , where it actually stops damage on top of shielding. Other supports? In my opinion, other supports don't really increase in strength or viability at all. For some it's nice to have that gap-closer there, but chaining it with their ultimate abilities doesn't really increase their function. Take these champions with honorable mentions for instance: Leona The gap closer from Kalista's ultimate is nice in order to chain Braum Same here, the gap closer makes things easier to chain Nami Maybe a bit useful, chaining & becomes easier to pull off. Taric Might be nice to pull off that & combination without fail. Aside from it being nice to have that gap closer, it's hardly necessary. The mentioned AoE CC abilities are ranged to start with, so they are relatively easy to pull off, being further or closer really doesn't make a huge difference. For these champions it makes no difference if they lane with , or the chained ultimate abilities are just as easy to hit. Category:Blog posts